disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
La La Land (song)
| Format = Digital download, CD single | Recorded = 2008 | Genre = Pop rock | Length = 3:37 | Label = Hollywood Records | Writer = Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Get Back" (2008) | This single = "La La Land" (2008) | Next single = "Lo Que Soy" (2009) | Misc = }} "La La Land" is a song by American recording artist Demi Lovato, that served as the second single from her debut studio album Don't Forget. Written by Lovato and the Jonas Brothers, the song is a mid-tempo pop rock song that is about staying one's self while famous. The Malloys directed the music video for the song, which was released to promote Lovato's Disney Channel sitcom, Sonny with a Chance. The video is a sarcastic look at the many fake personalities in Hollywood, and features guest appearances by her Sonny co-stars. Song information "La La Land" is a fast-tempo (170 beats per minute) pop rock song composed in the key of A major. The meter is set in common time. Lovato's vocal range spans from F3 to F5.Demi Lovato - La La Land Sheet Music (Print Instantly) Music video The music video, directed by The Malloys, premiered on Disney Channel on December 19, 2008 to promote her TV show Sonny with a Chance. It starts with Lovato being interviewed on a fictitious talk show called Rumor Has It with Benny Beverly (Doug Brochu). After introducing her to the audience, Beverly asks Lovato what it's like to be a star. A video is then shown to the audience, which serves as the main portion of the video. In Hollywood, while Lovato sings the song, she walks past a "Be-seen section," and is handed a "BFF for hire" flyer which she tosses away (possibly a parody of the Paris Hilton's My New BFF franchise). She bumps into a stranger on the street, which a paparazzi (Sterling Knight) takes a picture of. A miscellaneous woman then reads a tabloid magazine with Lovato and the "mystery man" on the cover. The video cuts to Lovato and her Sonny co-stars at a red carpet event, with paparazzi taking pictures of Lovato wearing Converse sneakers with a dress ("Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?"). Also appearing with Lovato and the cast of Sonny on the red carpet is Lovato's sister, Dallas. Lovato is then shown on the set of a commercial for her perfume, in a pink wig with makeup being applied to her. She is obviously uncomfortable and eventually refuses to cooperate, which angers the director (Brandon Mychal Smith). The video finally cuts back to Rumor Has It with wild applause from the audience, and Beverly praising Lovato. The international version of the video doesn't include the interview parts at the start and at the end. Tiffany Thornton and Allisyn Ashley Arm also make brief cameos in the music video. Also in the music video the line "I still eat McDonald's" was changed to "I Still eat at Ronalds". This was done most likely to avoid a lawsuit from the McDonald's franchise. Tracklist UK iTunes Single # "La la Land" # "Behind Enemy Lines " CD Single # "La La Land" # "This Is Me" (Live Version from Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience) Digital Remix EP #"La La land" #"La La Land (WideBoys Full Club)" #"La La Land (Wideboys Radio Edit)" Charts References Category:Songs